PsyCard
PSYCARD is a 1v1 minesweeper-like game set in a cozy cyberpunk dystopia that includes psychic powers. It is available on the Google Playstore and Apple iOS. Plot Friend convinces her group of 4 friends to get out of the house and do something for once. Gameplay The game is played with a series of cards laid face down. The player and opponent take turns flipping a card over to reveal its contents. The players' psychic abilities reveal hints about the surrounding card. Hints include fruit, stars or skulls nearby. If the card is blank then there is nothing in the surrounding area. The player must acquire 3 fruit in order to win the round. If the player or opponent draws a skull however the round immediately ends and their opponent earns points for the round. Hints Radius The hints cover a radius that surrounds the card. Below the dual fruit hints that two fruit are near it. Rounds The game is played through a series of rounds. When a round ends the winner is rewarded a certain amount of points depending on how the victory was achieved. Stars not only provide energy for psychic skills but also rewards bonus points if you manage to win. * Winning by drawing 3 fruit: 3pts * Winning by opponent drawing a skull: 4pts * Winning with 1 Star: Bonus 2 pts (6pts if playing SuperStar) * Winning with 2 Stars:' Bonus 5 pts (13 pts if playing SuperStar)' Tips * You are given a safe card to draw indicated by the glowing particles. This is to start you off so you don't have to draw a card blind and it's best to use if you are new. (Doesn't apply when playing in Hard Mode.) * One of the best characters to pick in the beginning is Z since she can help narrow the board down by detecting skulls. * There is a skull counter on top that can help provide a better visual in your head at what the cards you are considering might have * If you are in a rush and have no helpful hints it might be best to skip the surrounding area and pick a card at least 2 cards away from your previously drawn cards to better scout the board. Be sure to refer to the skull counter up above and pick the color that's least likely to have a skull. * Drawing a card in the corner gives more "concentrated" info since it can only apply to 3 cards. * Every opposing NPC has a certain behavior. Some of them are aggressive and draw randomly while others try to flip cards near you. Trying to figure out their strategy can help since some may draw cards next to each other due to a fruit or star nearby. You can disrupt their behavior and increase the odds of winning by either stealing their fruit or disrupting their routine and making them pick a skull. (This is especially essential when playing as Dea.) * USE STAR POWERS. You are only given a max cap of 3 stars and the game goes on long enough to replenish. Use them often when you are losing momentum... especially after drawing one or two stars to reap the benefits of bonus points. * This game is equal parts skill and luck and in some cases it leans towards one over the other. Study the hints carefully and the skulls on top and take your time. Sometimes you can deduce exact spots where skulls or fruits are. And other times it can all lead up to a single lucky choice. Characters The story starts off with 4 selectable characters. Each one has a unique personality and 2 powers they can use that consumes Star Power. More characters are unlocked for the vs mode as the player progresses through the story, it is not mandatory for the player to win to unlock these characters. Story Characters NPCS NPCs are unlocked for the VS mode by simply encountering them in the story mode. Video Other * Friend's Crew * Geneus Corp. * News Report * Psycard Tournaments * Friend's Quest Trivia * Most of these characters will go on to be featured as cards in Card City Nights 2 * Fae's scarf is a morbid cameo of Tippsie from Ittle Dew * The game went through a few prototypes featuring an unnamed character. A prototype scene was published on Ludosity's official site * The game was voted to be created by a poll listed on the Ludosity sitehttp://ludosity.com/category/psycard/ * Remar helped design 3 of the characters. Idun, Helios and Hedvig. Soundtrack The soundtrack is available on .Haku's SoundCloud Gallery artevo_small.png|Provided by the Ludosity Site References Category:Games